U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,331 discloses an airfoil for use in a gas turbine engine comprising integrally formed inner and outer walls, with the inner wall surrounding an inner cavity. Airfoils of this type have been developed to increase engine efficiency by maximizing cooling. However, spacing between the outer and inner walls and the common material forming the integral outer and inner walls may reduce cooling.